This invention relates to controlling parallel processor arrays.
Many modern routers use application specific integrated circuits (ASIC's) to perform routing functions. The ASIC's can be designed to handle the protocols used by the networks connected to the router. In particular, the ASIC's can route high provide high performance routing for data packets having one of a preselected set of protocols.